Portal
Portals are gateways through which the Greed enter the Kingdom's earthly realm. Small portals are scattered throughout the forest. Cliff portals are at the cliff(s) face(s) at the edge of the land. Dock portals are at the far side dock in Two Crowns. The first two appear as arches made of black stone, while the last one resembles a slimy creature. States This section describes the general behavior of portals throughout their regular day-night cycle. The table below defines the states in which a portal may be found. It can be used to describe any portal at a given moment. Opposite states are displayed side by side. A full description of a portal's behavior can be composed by choosing one (and only one) adjective from each row. Types Small portal Small portals are always found in the woods. There may be zero to three of these portals in one side of the Kingdom, depending on the game and land. For accuracy, see § Island portal count below. Portals have four different appearances which correspond to their remaining health. Once destroyed it never reforms, leaving crackling stones on which teleporters can be built. – Small portals' destruction is the main objective required to complete the game. and – It's part of the main objective. After destruction, a counterattack wave is triggered. Cliff portal Cliff portal is similar to a small portal but take more damage to destroy, it is a longer run for the soldiers than any other portal and—the biggest difference—it reconstructs itself in three days if destroyed. Except in the Skull Island (New Lands), when the portal is destroyed, the sky darkens but the Greed can mount no counter-assault, and so the Kingdom is safe for three nights. Periodically throughout those three nights, the portal's bricks lift into the air, marked with the Greed's purple magic, and smash back into place in the cliffs. Once the last block is replaced, the portal cracks back to life with the swirling purple goo, and the Greed resume their nightly raids on the Kingdom. If a Blood Moon should occur on any of the three nights when the portal is incapacitated, the evil music plays, but the moon appears normal and no Greed attack the Kingdom. – A destroyed cliff portal may grant the access to the cave, which is the greed home base on each island. Destroying the cave secures that island and stops the greed spawning on it, even if there are still small portals on the sea side. Dock portal On each island, at the edge of the far side dock, there is a dock portal. Dock portals behave almost the same as small portals, except they can take more arrows from archers and spawn greedlings more regularly. They also have a tentacle-like attack which is only dangerous to a careless Monarch, since squires and knights only come near enough to trigger the attack, but not enough to be harmed. After the portal is destroyed, the Monarch can spend six coins to immediately purchase a lighthouse to allow safe travel between the two islands without breaking the ship and requiring a rebuilding. It can also be upgraded to stone (twelve coins) and iron (eighteen coins) to increase the time it is lit. A teleporter can be built too for eight coins but it's arguably a useless way of spending money since the player will probably not come back to this place. Waves Nightly wave Every night, active portals send out a number of greedlings. As the Kingdom progresses, the attacks become more and more powerful, eventually including floaters as well as breeders. Every day at noon, portal activity shuffles to keep the Kingdom on its toes. Counterattack wave – When a portal is destroyed, an immediate swarm of greedlings, floaters, and breeders pours forth from the closing portal. The knights and their archers can often perish, especially if they lack the blessing from the Statue of Archery. These waves get more massive the more portals have been destroyed, and can level an unprepared Kingdom. Being a long way from the outer wall may result in the attack troops being destroyed. and – When a portal is destroyed, the sky is blacked out as if by solar eclipse, and the next Moon appears red. These are indicators that the Greed are preparing a counterattack. Unlike in Kingdom Classic, the Monarch troops here will always have enough time to run back to safety, no matter how far they are from the walls. With a deep rumbling/grinding sound, a random portal spawns dozens of greedlings and possibly floaters or breeders to attack the Kingdom. The solar eclipse remains until the counterattack is dealt with, at which time the normal day-night-cycle resumes from where it should be. Time still passes, so the sun can be just setting when the shadowy sky lifts. The sound of bells indicates that the Kingdom is safe again. The more portals are destroyed, the stronger the retaliation waves become. – There is a final counterattack after destroying the cliff portals. Resisting to this assault is the win condition for this island. Hostile presence An archer (soldier or hunter) hitting with one arrow an active portal (exhausted or not), at any time of the day or the night, is immediately considered a hostile presence. The Monarch or any subject approaching a non-exhausted active portal within a distance of half of screen and remaining on that area enough time (a few seconds) to trigger that portal to open is also considered a hostile presence. E.g.: Monarchs that pass by an active portal galloping on a Stag will not be considered hostile by an active portal because they're too fast. In Classic and New Lands, villagers recruited deep in the forest, are never considered hostile by portals. They can be caught by regular Greed waves, but they never provoke themselves a portal. In Two Crowns though, it is not uncommon to see villagers triggering portals while trying to make their way home. Destroying portals Portals can only be destroyed by sending out knights and their party to attack it. Portals do not regenerate health, so any damage inflicted by a knight's party is permanent. Portals that are under attack release a few greedlings. The longer the kingdom has existed, the more greedlings will appear. When a small or dock portal has been destroyed, a teleporter can be created in its place. Island portal count ¹''' - Although cliffs have not the appearance of a portal, they do spawn greed for the final counterattack wave. Cliff portals cannot be destroyed. ''' Cliff and sea sides are random for all lands. ²''' - Cliff portals have to be destroyed. ''' Cliff and sea sides are random for all lands. Gallery Portal-inactive.gif|Small portals in Kingdom: Classic before update 1.2 Cliff portals can be destroyed (New Lands) References Hit points calculated in game by counting arrows hitting the portal, i.e., very inaccurate. Also called mini-boss by dev. The New Lands update 1.2.8, brings a change to the fourth island layout. Before, there was only two small portals at the seaside, between the Town and the dock; now there are three. To escape with the boat from this island then, the player must destroy at least three portals now. This video shows the current layout. Category:Greed structures